


The Game: A New Player's Guide - The Story!

by Nanubi



Series: The Game: A New Player's Guide [2]
Category: Original Work, Vidya Gaems - Fandom
Genre: Advice, F/F, F/M, Guides, I mean it's Gods, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Original Fiction, Supplementary Content, They do a lot of incest and cheating, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics, WE WILL HAVE THAT TAG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanubi/pseuds/Nanubi
Summary: A /very/ basic summary of The Game's backstory, as well as lore new players may need to know supplied by my wonderful helpers Takiyakimotozashi_Kun_San_Chan_Kun and The_Red_Blade!I'm quoting him again! It's Juice and Jam Time!New Players and first time Guide readers, maybe with the Introduction?





	The Game: A New Player's Guide - The Story!

The Game's world has a pretty in-depth backstory that would probably take half a mb to detail, so we're cutting some corners here, folks. Suffice it to say thatthere are 3 major events that happen that lead The Game's world to where it is now, and 4 major beings that cause the problems we now face as players.

So let's get to it!

 

Earth had been facing its own slow death for a long, long while. Humanity had poisoned her skin, raped her womb, and carved her eyes until she was simply too sick, weak, and hopeless to keep on.

Thus, a Goddess acted. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Patron of the Earth, tore apart the bindings the Gods had placed long ago to keep Magick and Monsters from harming humanity.

Athena's husband, Ares, God of War and Patron of Humanity, was angered by this. But Athena's younger sister Hestia  _[Takiyakimotozashi_Kun_San_Chan_Kun's Note: Community ranked Definite Best Girl and winner of the Faction Leader Popularity Contest 3 years in a row!],_ Goddess of Love and Patron of Magick, calmed Ares' anger with kind words and faith in her sister.

Hestia told Ares that Athena was only /punishing/ humanity, as was her right as a God. Humanity would survive, and end up thriving before too long, as they always had.

What Ares did not know was Hestia's ulterior motive...and Athena's. The sisters had been in love for thousands of years, had been in a relationship behind all the Gods' backs for hundreds, and been physical for dozens. No one knew...except for Hades, God of Secrets and Patron of the Dead and Damned.

Hades had been scheming for 300 years to bring an end to Athena, and thus allow him to corrupt the Earth with his own power. And with Ares, the most powerful of the Gods, angry at her already, he felt the time had come.

Hades went to Ares in the night, moving silent as a mouse and slick as an eel, and whispered into Ares' ear as he slept. He told the dreaming God of Athena's relationship with her young sister, how the Goddess in a child's body could bring her happiness and pleasure he himself could not.

Hades spoke of how the Goddesses would laugh at Ares' large frame, his hairy body, his loud demeanor. Hades spoke of how Hestia saw him a brute, and Athena swore she would never truly love him.

And as the God of Secrets, no being could deny when he spoke of an unknown that rang of truth. Not even a God.

Ares awoke and immediately moved to Hestia's domain. In a rage, he set the golden garden ablaze, sent minotaurs and centaurs to rape and pillage the nymphs and dryads, sent satyrs to trample the flowers and fill the babbling brooks with blood and urine.

Hestia, in tears, the left side of her face scarred with burns, ran to Athena. And thus started the War of Heaven.

Hestia and Athena gained the help of Zeus (God of Storm and Patron of Winged Beasts), Hera (Goddess of Civilization and Patron of Technology), and Aphrodite (Goddess of Lust and Patron of the Beasts of the Earth).

Ares, however, had a much more powerful army. Hades, as well as Poseidon (God of the Oceans and Patron of all its Creatures), Nyx (Goddess of the Night and Patron of Monsters), Artemis (Goddess of the Moon and Patron of all that Hunts), and Apollo (God of the Sun and Patron of the Arts).

The Gods battled for 12 years, and in that time the Earth was blasted by the chaos of their rage.

Humanity fled underground as the sun sent rays of burning destruction slashing across continents. As the night brought on planet-wide blizzards that froze the oceans themselves. As waves taller than mountains washed away their cities, as beasts rose up from the depths and descended from the sky to fight tooth and claw for their masters.

At the end of the twelfth year, Ares and his allies were victorious. The other Gods, for their treachery, were imprisoned so that their domains would remain but they could no longer act.

And then Hades betrayed his allies, imprisoning them as well. And then, with a single spell gained through the acquisition of his many secrets, he stole the domains all all the other Gods, becoming what he is now.

Acheron, God of Hell, the Ruler of Demons and Antithesis to Life. King of Tir na nOg, the Otherrealm that is slowly consuming our own.

Athena had one last act, however, before being forced into a life as an immortal human. She worked with Hestia's magick and Poseidon's power over the ocean to bring back the Bastions that had been keeping the Demons in check before Hades took control of them.

Atlantis, the City of Wonders, in the Pacific.

Mu, the Lost Continent, in the Atlantic.

Themiscyra, Island of Magick, in the Mediterranean.

Shambhala, the Paradise of Peace, in the Indian Ocean.

Niflheim, Frozen Wasteland of the Dead, in the Arctic Ocean.

Xibalba, Shadow Land of the Damned, in the Gulf of Mexico.

And Paititi, the Land of Gold and Silk, in the Caribbean.

It's been 250 years since Acheron began his Pandaemonium, the War on Life. Magick has been on earth long enough for the races of humans to grow strong, strong like the demihumans and monsters that now roam among us. Our cities, one in each of the Bastions, are the only safe places away from hostile monsters, Demon incursions, and other, more terrifying unknowns.

We wish we could return to the life we once had...

But we must now bring the fight to the Devil Himself.

 

That Devil fighting will officially start next year. Next month, in fact, with the release of the Hellscape Expansion.

 

_Along with Demon enemies and Incursions, more bosses, and Hellscape versions of existing maps, we're also getting a few new events!_

 

**As well as updated Safe Zone borders and an overhaul on the level 1000-5000 PvP experience, letting fresh PvP players get a bit of a better foothold in content dominated by players with levels ranging in the 100000s and even 1000000s.**

 

As we continue this guide, we hope you'll spend your time in The Game not with the mindset of a Gamer, but with the mindset of a Reborn, with all the magick-infused strength and speed (and actual magick!) that brings.

 

_We also hope you'll take some time to make a few friends._

 

**And a few enemies.**

 

Let's start the actual Guide! Human Races next, so for those who want the comfort of a familiar face and walking style in The Game, get ready to pay attention!


End file.
